Festival Bonds: Corrin and Takumi
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Corrin and Takumi have two different stories for each festival where they can be seen. However, they have one thing in common: they both show how close the two have become after the time they've spent together. A two-shot collection, with each chapter showing a possible conversation between the brothers at each festival.
1. A Different Point of View

**Festival Bonds: Corrin and Takumi**

 **Chapter 1: A Different Point of View**

It was truly a sight to behold, to say the least. Corrin and Takumi could only look around at their surroundings in amazement; the sight of Windmire on this particular night was unlike anything they had ever seen since any time they had visited. All around them, the two could see that there were various kinds of festive lights and banners surrounding the houses along with different stalls set up across the town as far as the eye could see. Needless to say, it almost felt like the town didn't look quite the same as anyone would remember it. "Wow… it all looks so amazing…" Corrin could only whisper, slowly turning his head to look around the sights in awe. Takumi simply nodded as he was feeling at a loss of words at the sights around him for a few brief moments, before he turned his head to Corrin.

"I'll say… I don't think I've ever seen Nohr look this lively before. Or at least, not while I've ever seen it." Takumi commented. As Corrin turned his glance to the archer in surprise as he was wondering what he meant by that, it didn't take for Takumi to show a smile of amusement as he continued. "It almost feels hard to believe what this was all organised in the same country that you grew up in."

Corrin stared in surprise for a few moments before he crossed his arms with an expression of minor annoyance showing on his face. "Takumi, I thought we agreed that you weren't going to make comments like that again…" Corrin sighed, shaking his head in dismay at his brother's statement; for how close they had become over the time they had spent together, Corrin had assumed that Takumi would be able to grow out of that phase by now. However, it still seemed that this wasn't the case just yet. Takumi initially stared in puzzlement for a few moments as he started to wonder what Corrin meant, but it didn't take very long for him to catch his words. He then quickly shook his head in response.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying… it feels so different seeing the place this lively. Wouldn't you think so too?" Takumi asked, figuring that it would be best to correct himself so Corrin knew that he didn't mean any harm by what he was saying. Corrin's expression of annoyance seemed to fade at this statement before he nodded in understanding as he uncrossed his arms.

"Hmm… when you put it like that, I know what you mean. I don't think Nohr has ever been this lively before in a long time, so yeah, it is quite a change from how I remember it." Corrin agreed. He then showed a bright smile as he continued. "But then again, I guess that can be considered a good thing. This is a side of Nohr that neither of us have ever seen before, so we should make the most of it!" This suggestion seemed to work well for Takumi, as he showed a big smile in return before he nodded in agreement.

"I guess that sounds like a plan to me! So where do you think we should start?" Takumi asked. Corrin lifted his head up as he started to have a look around at the city to figure out where would be a good place for the two of them to begin their tour of the festival, before he spotted a couple of stalls just nearby. So with this in mind, he turned his head back to Takumi and pointed in the direction for them to go off in.

"I think over there might be a good place to start. Come on, follow me!" Corrin stated, gesturing with his hand for Takumi to follow him. So without a moment to spare, the two set off to begin their sightseeing of the wonders of the festival taking place around them.

Needless to say, the sights of the festival were truly something amazing. Even with the minor nuisance of having Faceless swarming around to ruin the fun, there was still so much for the two to see and check out for themselves. There were all kinds of armouries, food stalls, performances and even a special clothing display for a few special guests who got to see it for themselves. As things were starting to calm down a bit, Corrin and Takumi were taking a bit of time to relax near the fountain in the centre of the city after their busy day together. After a few moments of silence passed between them, Corrin let out a content sigh before turning his head to Takumi. "Ah… what a night this has been, huh?" Corrin asked, showing a bright smile as he had enjoyed this whole night. Takumi turned his glance to his brother and showed a big smile in return before nodding in agreement.

"Tell me about it… I didn't think the sightseeing would ever end. There was just so much to see and do around here! I think it's safe for me to say that I'll be looking forward to the next time this festival rolls around." Takumi commented. Corrin let out a laugh of amusement upon hearing that Takumi had enjoyed himself before he nodded in agreement with that statement.

"Yeah… so will I." Corrin agreed. Silence then filled the air between the two for a few moments as they were seeming to be simply enjoying the atmosphere of the festival around them; it seemed that it would still be going on for a while longer. However, the silence was quickly broken as Corrin turned his head to Takumi. "Hey, Takumi? There's actually something I just suddenly realised." Corrin said.

Takumi showed an expression of surprise at this statement before turning his head to Corrin. "Yeah? And what's that, Corrin?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he wanted to know what it was that Corrin had to say. Corrin fell silent for a few moments as he turned his glance down to think about how to properly word this, before he looked back up at Takumi once he felt that he was ready.

"I've actually been thinking about this during our sightseeing and I wanted to know… if we had come here at any earlier time, would you have enjoyed it as much as you did tonight?" Corrin asked. Takumi showed an expression of surprise at this question and he turned his head down to think it over; it was true that he had enjoyed being at the festival on this night, but how would he have responded if they had come earlier, during a time where he wasn't feeling as certain about the changes in Nohr as he was now? It was something that he almost didn't want to think about, but now that it had been brought to this attention, it almost felt like something he couldn't ignore. After a few seconds passed for him to think it over, he turned his head back to Corrin to give his reply.

"Now that you mention it… I hadn't really thought about it before. I guess… I would have been judgmental about this festival without getting to see what it's really about. This is a time for us to be thankful for the friendships we've made, and I probably would have not been too thrilled about being in it just because it was here in Nohr. So more than likely, I would have just refused. But now, when I've had so much time to get to know everyone here in Nohr and what they're really like, I guess it's really helped me open my eyes to the fact that both of our countries aren't as different as we once thought, and we can work together to make both Hoshido and Nohr stronger nations in the long run, as well as the peace we have now." Takumi felt a bright smile slowly show on his face as he was saying all of this, his mind casting over to the times where all of their team members of both nations managed to take the time to get to know each other and see different sides of each other that they knew about, and it was thanks of this that they were on such strong terms with each other as they were now. Corrin simply showed a big smile as he was listening to this before he nodded in understanding.

"I see. So then… with all that said, what are you most thankful for?" Corrin asked. He was then met with a surprise as Takumi reached up and placed an arm around him, before pulling him over so he was sitting just close to him. Corrin felt an expression of surprise show on his face upon seeing this, before turning his head to Takumi to see the big smile he was showing before he gave his reply.

"That I took the chance to accept you and see you for who you are, Corrin. I know I didn't act the most welcoming to you when you first arrived, and I was really hesitant and reluctant to accept you as part of our family, but now… I feel really glad I managed to do that. And that you managed to stick by me even with my initial hostility towards you. So…" Takumi quickly felt his smile grow brighter from gratitude before he finished. "Thank you so much for all of that, Corrin. I feel so honoured to call you my brother."

Corrin could only stare in amazement for a few moments before he slowly showed a bright smile and nodded in agreement. "So do I, Takumi. So do I."

The two then turned their attention back to the sights of the festival, simply enjoying each other's company and the feeling of not only being able to have a such fun time together, but also express their gratitude over having gotten to know each other even with their early struggles, because they helped them get to where they were now, and where they would always continue to be.


	2. Dark Memories, Bright Hope

**Festival Bonds: Corrin and Takumi**

 **Chapter 2: Dark Memories, Bright Hope**

The sights of the festival taking place around them was truly something incredible. Since it was taking place in the plaza of Hoshido, that was basically expected to be a given, but they didn't expect for it to turn out like this. All around them, Corrin and Takumi could see that there were several stalls being set up around the plaza along with many different displays for visitors to come and see. Looking at the sights around them, the pair could only stare in amazement for a few moments before Corrin turned his head to Takumi, making his big smile of awe visible to see. "Wow… can you believe how incredible this all looks?" Corrin quietly asked, his awe over the sights around him making it a bit hard for him to speak. Takumi turned his head to Corrin and let out a chuckle with a big smile before he nodded in agreement.

"I know! I still can't believe we were able to make it turn out so well. It took quite a bit of effort, but I'd say it's all paid off." Takumi agreed, turning his head to look around at the turnout for this festival; both he and Corrin could see that there were so many people gathered out to enjoy the wonders of this festival, and they had a feeling that the rest of their siblings were around somewhere. So for now, it was just the two of them to go off together, but it didn't seem to be much of a problem for either of them. After a few moments of silence passed, Corrin had his glance down to think over something before he turned his head to Takumi.

"I don't think Hoshido has ever looked this lively for quite a while. I think it's safe to say that we needed something like this." Corrin stated. Takumi turned his head to Corrin in surprise at this statement, before he crossed his arms and nodded in agreement.

"I hear you. After everything that's happened, I'd say this is just the kind of thing everyone needs to take their minds off what's been happening." Takumi agreed, turning his head to watch the displays going on around the plaza; it was safe to say that something like this was exactly what everyone needed for a bit of a breather. After a few moments, he spun back around to face Corrin with an idea. "Come on, what do you say we start having a look around together? There's so much to do and so little time to start." Takumi suggested. Corrin showed a bright smile at this idea and quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be right with you." Corrin replied. With this reply, Takumi started to rush off ahead to see if he could find where Ryoma, Hinoka or Sakura were; he had a feeling that they had to be around somewhere, enjoying the wonders of the festival together. As Corrin slowly followed after Takumi, he had his glance down to think over something that had been on his mind. _'That's right; we do need something like this for a bit of recovery. After all, the last time the plaza has ever been this lively was back when…'_ Almost as if he had suddenly realised where his thoughts were trailing, Corrin stopped dead in his tracks and he let out a silent gasp of shock as he could suddenly remember the events of that fateful day; the day that everything was sent spiralling out of control, the day that… the invisible soldiers attacked and destroyed the entirety of the plaza, taking the lives of many innocent civilans, along with…

"Oh no… No, please, not again… I don't want to think about that…" Corrin worriedly grasped his head in both hands as memories that he had wanted to forget suddenly started flooding back: he could remember the sight of the plaza being destroyed, being reduced to nothing but rubble and remnants of the beautiful sight it once was, hundreds of innocents lives being lost in the explosion, and the worst part of it all… watching Queen Mikoto, his own mother, sacrificing herself to save him from the broken shards of that cursed sword…

" _You were not hurt? Tell me you're okay…"_

" _I'm fine…"_

" _I'm… so glad…"_

That particular memory flashing back into his mind was enough to cause Corrin to feel tears building in his eyes as he could feel it all returning; up until that point, he didn't have any memories of Mikoto and didn't feel any connection towards her like she did to him. But in that one moment, seeing her give up her life for him, he finally remembered her… just in time to lose her in front of his eyes. "No… NO! MOTHER!" Corrin cried. He then slowly collapsed on his knees, feeling the tears built in his eyes starting to flow down his face. As he started to let out quiet sobs, that was when he suddenly heard a voice he didn't expect to hear by now calling his name.

"Corrin? Corrin, are you okay?" At the sound of that voice, Corrin slowly raised his head to see Takumi looking down at him with an expression of concern; he had heard his brother's cry and ran back over as fast as he could to check on him and see if he was alright. "What's wrong?" Takumi gently asked, bending down to Corrin. As Corrin kept his glance up at Takumi, he could suddenly feel another memory flash before his eyes, and it was far less than pleasant.

" _This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if you hadn't shown up on our doorstep… You don't belong here!"_

Those harsh yet true words that Takumi spoke, those lashes out at him suddenly came back to him and the glare of mixed anger and despair directed at him, and Corrin slowly stood up and started to back away as Takumi simply watched him in concern, wondering what was wrong. "Corrin, is something wrong? What's gotten into you?" Takumi worriedly asked; he hadn't ever seen Corrin act this way around him, and it was proving to be a cause of worry for him. Corrin could only stare at Takumi seeing the expression of worry he was showing him, and he could tell just how worried he was.

"Takumi…" Almost at the mention of his brother's name, Corrin suddenly heard another lashing he didn't want to hear again.

" _Don't speak my name. I don't ever want to see you again."_ As Corrin could suddenly hear that harsh voice ring in his mind once again, he turned his head up to see Takumi slowly reaching out a hand to him in concern. "Corrin…" However, Takumi was quickly met with a shock as Corrin suddenly smacked his hand away.

"No! Stay away from me!" Corrin cried. Takumi quickly pulled his hand away and started to rub it, making that it didn't get hurt too badly from Corrin's smack. Once he was sure that his hand still felt okay, Takumi turned his head back up to Corrin to see the latter looking at him with tear-filled eyes and an expression of despair on his face, one he believed he would never see from Corrin. "It was… it was all my fault. Everyone on that day died because of me… I'm a monster…" Corrin brokenly whispered, lowering his head in sadness. Takumi could only let out a gasp of alarm upon hearing this last statement; why would Corrin even say that about himself? He then slowly walked over to Corrin as the latter had his head facing down towards the ground.

"What are you talking about? You're not a monster, Corrin. You couldn't be further from it if you tried." Takumi softly replied, placing a hand underneath Corrin's chin and raising up his head so Corrin had his glance up to him, so he could see the gentle smile Corrin was showing him. "I know that day was hard on all of us, especially me… But it's all over now; that was a long time ago. And you're not a monster. You're an inspiration to all of us, someone we could never imagine being without. And more importantly…" Takumi felt his smile growing as he finished. "You're our brother. You're _my_ brother." At the mention of that statement, Corrin suddenly felt the last flash of memory return to his mind, the last thing Takumi said to him before he and Ryoma went missing.

" _Mother is dead… because of him. He's not my brother."_

Corrin then felt the tears start to resurface in his eyes and he quickly stood up before rapidly shaking his head. "I said… STAY AWAY!" Corrin yelled. Without a moment to spare, he quickly turned and started to run away from Takumi while the latter simply watched in shock at this outburst.

"Corrin?! Brother, wait!" Takumi called. However, his call fell on deaf ears as Corrin disappeared away from his sight into the plaza. After a few moments of silence passed, Takumi turned his glance down as he was trying to make sense of what was happening. "I don't understand it… what could possibly be making him act like this?" Takumi wondered to himself, darting his eyes back and forth. However, it didn't take him long to realise that Corrin had essentially spelt the answer out for him. "I… I didn't realise it. Everything that happened on that day… it must have left such a big scar on Corrin, but he always kept it hidden until now. I never realised just how upset he really was by everything that happened until now…" Takumi worriedly murmured to himself. After a few seconds to think about what to do, Takumi lifted his head and nodded in confirmation.

"I have to go find him. He was always there for me during my darkest day, so now it's time for me to return the favour for him!" So with this in mind, Takumi started to rush off to find Corrin; he was hoping that he wouldn't be too far off into the plaza.

Meanwhile with Corrin, he was sitting by himself near the centre of the plaza and he had his head buried in his arms as he was quietly sobbing. After a few seconds, Corrin slowly raised his head to reveal tear stains on his face as he slowly reached up to brush them away, but not the tears still built in his eyes. "All of this suffering… everything that's happened until now… it all happened because of me. If I hadn't returned to Hoshido, none of this would have happened. So many innocent lives wouldn't have been lost and Mother would still be here now… Why did I have to go and make everything worse for everyone?!" Corrin asked, feeling these thoughts and more swarming around in his mind; now that they had returned after such a long time, they just wouldn't leave him alone. As he let out a few more sobs, he continued. "Maybe… Takumi was right back then. I don't belong here in Hoshido… and I never will…" As Corrin lowered his head back in his arms, that was when he suddenly heard a voice he didn't expect to hear calling his name.

"Corrin! Corrin, where are you?!" At the sound of that voice, Corrin raised his head in surprise; he could recognise that voice anywhere.

"T-Takumi?" Corrin quietly asked. He then slowly stood up and started to walk over to find where the source of the voice was; he knew Takumi was looking for him, so he just had to figure out where he was now. After a few seconds of searching, Corrin stopped when he noticed someone standing near one of the stalls set up: it was Takumi, and it was clear just how worried he was about him.

"Corrin! Are you there? Please answer me!" Takumi cried, turning his head back and forth in worry as he was trying to find out where his brother could have run off to. However, he was stopped when he suddenly heard someone from not too far behind him.

"Takumi?" Takumi slowly turned around at the sound of that voice and felt a smile of relief cross his face; standing there was Corrin. Without a moment to spare, Takumi rushed over to where Corrin was standing before stopping in his tracks.

"Corrin! There you are! Thank the gods I found you! Why did you run off like that? I got so worried, Brother!" Takumi explained, showing an expression of worry as he truly wanted to know why Corrin was acting like this and why he had suddenly gotten this upset over that day, even when it was a long time ago. Corrin let out a quiet sigh as he knew that he couldn't hide the truth from Takumi, before turning his glance up to the archer.

"I'm sorry, Takumi… But seeing this whole festival and lively the plaza looks, it reminded me of the day that everything went wrong. And… I realised that I couldn't deny my part in the events any longer." Corrin explained. Takumi showed an expression of surprise at this statement before Corrin continued. "Takumi… everything you said to me back then is true. None of that would have happened if I hadn't returned to Hoshido; I caused you and everyone so much suffering that I don't deserve to be forgiven for any of it. Even if I didn't have any direct involvement in what happened, it still doesn't change the fact that I cost so many innocent people their lives, and so much destruction to everyone around me. Why would anyone want anything to do with me after what I did? Even now, when I caused you to lose you loved and valued so much… how can you stand to call someone like me your brother?!" Corrin cried, feeling the tears in his eyes flowing down his face as he spoke; he didn't care if he was making a fool out of himself in front of everyone, he just wanted to let out all of the feelings he was experiencing at the moment. Takumi turned his glance down to think it over, before looking back up at Corrin.

"Corrin… it's true that a lot of things were done that we don't feel proud of. I'll fully admit, I let my emotions get the better of me that day; I was hurt and devastated by everything that had happened, but it didn't give me any reason to take it out on you, when you were suffering just as much as I was. At first, I was ashamed to call you my brother after all of that, but now…" Takumi felt a gentle smile cross his face before he placed a hand under Corrin's chin and lifted it up so the latter was looking up at him. "It's something I'm proud of. And you shouldn't let what you did in the past become who you are. You've done so much for all of us ever since then; how could we not stand beside you after everything you've done for us? I know it hurts to think about what happened that day, but… just the fact that you were able to overcome those early struggles, and that you continue to do so every day, shows just how strong of a person you truly are. And if it helps… everyone considers you someone special. I know I do." Takumi gently stated.

There was silence between the two as Corrin could only stare in amazement; even when he had put himself down so harshly thanks to those haunting memories, Takumi was here to bring him back up and remind him of just how amazing he actually was and how much he mattered to everyone else, much like how the others would do the same thing for Takumi in the past. Just hearing that from Takumi seemed to be all Corrin needed, as he felt the dark memories of the past start to fade from his mind, and he felt a huge smile of relief slowly cross his face. "Takumi… thank you. Thank you so much…" Corrin softly whispered, before throwing his arms around Takumi much to the latter's surprise before the gentle smile returned to his face and he wrapped his arms around Corrin in return.

"Shhh… it's alright, Corrin. I'm here for you." Takumi softly said. As the two didn't seem to let each other go for a few moments, there was one thing they knew for certain: the days of the past were something they wouldn't forget, but as long as they had each other and everyone else by their side, they would be able to build a bright future for themselves and their allies and loved ones. It would become a bright hope in the dark memories of the past.


End file.
